15 Years
by Meganesal
Summary: Kehadiran Sasuke di Konoha membuat Sakura kembali mencintainya. Ditambah kenyataan kalau ternyata Sasuke juga mencintainya. Bagaimana kehidupan SasuSaku selama 15 tahun ini?. Look at Stories. Bad Summary


**Naruto is being Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story copyright me**

**Pairing Sasuke and Sakura**

**Rated M**

**Summary : Kehadiran Sasuke di Konoha membuat Sakura kembali mencintainya. Ditambah kenyataan kalau ternyata Sasuke juga mencintainya. Bagaimana kehidupan SasuSaku selama 15 tahun ini?. Look at Stories. Bad Summary**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Jangan memaksakan jika tidak suka**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**15 Years**

**Prolog**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[[Konoha. 11.00. Sept 12]]**

Selama dua bulan ini, hidupku dipenuhi oleh hal-hal yang baru kurasakan. Tak ada lagi dendam masa lalu, tak ada lagi keinginan untuk menghancurkan desa kelahiranku. Konoha.

Kini aku sadar, ternyata balas dendam tidak akan menyelesaikan masalah tapi malah menambah masalah. Aku belajar dari dua orang yang senantiasa menjadi sahabatku, walaupun dulu aku sering mencoba untuk membunuh dan mengalahkan mereka berdua. Namun entah kenapa, mereka memaafkan perbuatanku yang hina itu.

Haruno Sakura dan Uzumaki Naruto. Dua nama yang membuatku kembali kesini, di Konoha. Dua nama yang membuatku sadar apa arti kehidupan yang sebenarnya. Dua nama yang menarikku dari kegelapan menuju sebuah cahaya terang. Dan, dua nama yang membuatku dapat merasakan hangatnya kasih sayang. Aku bodoh karena meninggalkan mereka hanya demi balas dendam.

"Sasuke-kun. Tsunade-sama bilang kepadaku, tanganmu sudah dapat digunakan setelah seminggu. Sel Hashirama yang berada ditanganmu berkembang dengan cepat." Ucap Haruno Sakura membuyarkan lamunanku.

Aku menoleh kepadanya. "Benarkah? Kalau begitu tanganku akan lebih cepat sembuh darimu, Naruto." Ejekku kepada Naruto.

Seperempat siku muncul dikepala kuning Naruto. "Teme! Apa yang kau katakan barusan! Sel Hashirama yang ada ditanganku lebih cepat tumbuh darimu, benarkan Sakura?!." Protes Naruto.

Aku memasang wajah mengejek. "Cih, meminta pembelaan. Sudah pasti Sakura membelaku." Ucapku yang sukses membuat wajah Naruto merah padam, karena menahan amarah.

"Fufufu... Sudahlah, kalian seperti anak kecil saja. Sel yang ada ditangan kalian sama-sama berkembang dengan cepat, jadi tak ada yang perlu diperdebatkan." Jawab Sakura, dan kamipun tertawa bersama tanpa pengecualian.

Aaa.. Terlalu lama berbincang membuat kami lupa kalau kami sedang berada didepan pintu perbatasan Konoha. Mereka mengantarkanku kedepan pintu perbatasan Konoha, sebelum aku pergi mengembara untuk menebus dosa-dosaku kepada Konoha.

Aku tak akan lama pergi, hanya 2 tahun. Ya 2 tahun, itu bukan waktu yang lama. Pergi mengembara dari Konoha lalu ke Suna dan seterusnya hingga berhenti lagi di Konoha, kuharap 2 tahun sudah cukup untuk itu.

Aku berdehem sebentar, kemudian berbicara. "Kurasa sekarang waktunya." Ucapku. Naruto, Sakura, Hinata, dan Kakashi tiba-tiba terdiam. "Hei? Ada apa?." Tanyaku. Jujur aku bingung dengan perubahan sikap mereka.

Naruto mengibaskan tangan kanannya. "Tidak apa, berhati-hatilah Sasuke." Kata Naruto.

Aku menatap Sakura dengan tatapan bertanya. "Kami selalu mendoakan mu Sasuke-kun, cepatlah kembali." Jawabnya.

Aku menghampiri Sakura, ku tatap dalam matanya. Kini aku sadar ternyata ia memiliki Emerald yang indah. Tiba-tiba wajahnya merona, dan itu terlihat sangat menggemaskan bagiku. Kutempelkan kedua jariku di keningnya. "Kita akan bertemu lagi, Sakura." Ucapku.

Kulepaskan jariku yang menempel di keningnya, kemudian kuambil sebuah kalung dari saku celanaku. "Sakura tutup matamu." Perintahku ambil jeda. Setelah Sakura menutup mata, kupasangkan kalung itu dileher jenjangnya, kalung yang ibuku berikan kepadaku untuk calon istriku nantinya. "Sekarang buka matamu." Lanjutku.

Sakura membuka matanya perlahan, kemudian mengamati kalung berlambangkan Clan Uchiha yang kuberikan padanya. "Ini... Untukku?." Tanyanya dan hanya kujawab dengan gumaman 'Hn'. "Tapi.. Kenapa?." Tanyanya lagi.

Aku memutar bola mataku bosan. "Ibuku pernah berkata kalau aku harus memberikan kalung ini kepada calon istriku. Dan... Aku sudah menemukannya." Jawabku.

Tiba-tiba saja Sakura memelukku dengan erat, dan itu membuatku sempat kaget dan merona. "Arigatou Sasu.. Hiks..." Ucapnya sembari terisak.

Ku usap pelan punggungnya agar ia lebih tenang. "Jaga kalung ini, dan aku akan kembali untukmu." Ucapku kemudian mencium pelan pucuk kepalanya.

Ia mengangkat kepalanya untuk menatapku. "Ya..." Ucapnya.

"Ehem..." Dehaman Naruto membuat Aku dan Sakura melepaskan pelukan kami. Tanpa kusadari guratan merah muda menghiasi pipiku, argh! Kuso!.

"G-Gomen..." Ucap Sakura tertunduk malu.

Tiba-tiba Hinata tertawa. "Tak perlu malu... Nyonya muda Uchiha." Ucap Hinata dengan wajah jahilnya. Ya.. Baru kusadari kalau Hinata sudah tidak lugu seperti dulu lagi.

"Jadi, kau akan berangkat sekarang juga?." Tanya Naruto dan hanya kujawab dengan gumaman pamungkasku. "Kembalilah secepat mungkin, kami akan merindukanmu." Ucapnya. Ayolah Naruto, jangan dramatis seperti itu aku hanya akan pergi 2 tahun.

"Hn. Sampai jumpa." Ucapku kemudia berjalan meninggalkan mereka. Tapi belum ada lima langkah aku berbalik kearah mereka lagi. "Minna..!." Panggilku kepada mereka.

"Ya?." Jawab mereka.

Aku menyeringai lebar lalu berkata. "Jagalah nyonya Uchihaku." Ucapku. Kulihat Sakura kembali merona bahkan wajahnya sudah seperti kepiting rebus sekarang.

"Serahkan saja kepada kami!." Seru Naruto. Setelah mendengarkan jawaban memuaskan dari Naruto aku berbalik dan meneruskan perjalananku kedalam hutan.

Aaah... Aku bisa membayangkan, bagaimana saat aku kembali dan menikahi Sakura. Saat malam pertama kami nanti, akan kubuat Sakura mengerangkan namaku dengan suaranya yang menggoda. Akan kubuat ia merasakan bagaimana rasanya milikku yang besar ini memasuki lorong sempitnya.

Selama 2 bulan ini, jika Sakura sedang bersamaku entah kenapa mataku selalu melirik kearah dadanya yang besar. Bahkan aku pernah bermimpi kalau aku sedang melakukan 'Itu' dengan Sakura, dan aku dapat melihat dengan jelas tubuh putih mulus sexy-nya.

Memikirkan hal itu membuat tubuh bagian bawahku menegang. Bersabarlah Sasuke kecil kau hanya harus menunggu 2 tahun lagi, dan setelah itu kau dapat merasakan surga milik Sakura.

Hahaha aku sungguh Pervert.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N :**

**Huaaa... Akhirnya bisa Surfing kembali kedunia Fanfiction-an sumpah bete banget gara-gara gak bisa buka ..**

**Ini karena hp-ku disita abangku T^T jadi cerita yang lain masih menggantung. Dan ini bermula saat abangku mengetahui kalau aku menyimpan Doujinshi Hentai dan Yaoi di HP-ku.**

**Yasudah curhatannya kapan-kapan lagi. Langsung Review **ya...


End file.
